Hard Decisions
by RyuSenshi-DragonHawk
Summary: Tea and her friends looked forward to graduation. Though none of them truly knew what it meant to be an adult. Much will happen to the group of friends, but will the friendships survive?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you thought I did you should probably pay more ****attention.**

**Please don't sue me!!**

_"I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to_

_Lost all faith in the things I have achieved_

_And I"_

She began to move as the music started. Concentrating mainly on the lyrics as she moved along with them, however another small part of her concentrated on him. This was all for and because of him, and she occasionally made eye contact as he could never take his eyes off of her graceful movements.

_"I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in __you__(away from this place I have made)_

_Won't you take me away from me__"_

As the chorus began her movements became more defined, almost forced as if she were fighting within herself.

He wasn't the only one in her audience. It was true that she danced in a simple, local competition; however she had much more riding on her dance than just a small prize. She was also trying to save her friendships.

One in particular.

_"__Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_

_I can't go on like this_

_I loathe all I've become"_

Much had happened in the year since their graduation. Lives moved on as relationships grew or were broken. Jobs were gained and lost.

Though some things made no sense whatsoever, she knew it was for the greater good. There was a reason for everything, including the most recent of complications in her life. Not just hers, but the life of the one she loved the most.

_"I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in __you__(away from this place I have made)_

_Won't you take me away from me"_

It was the hardest thing that she had to admit to them, but she knew that there was no getting around it. She'd almost lost them all. There was only two that stayed behind, and she knew they'd stay by her even with her latest news.

She continued to think as she danced. In six months things had changed so much around her. She couldn't go back to school for now, though he assured her that the cost would not be an issue. She didn't want to go back because she wanted to see how their lives would be the way things were. Soon to be married, with a baby on the way.

_"Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_

_I have grown so weary of this lie I live"_

Almost soon after graduation she'd felt like an impostor. It was completely by chance that they'd met again, and neither of them regretted it.

_"__I've woken now to find myself_

_In__ the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you__"_

They both admitted that things happened somewhat quickly, but neither looked back. She'd become somewhat depressed at the thought of losing her friends, and he supported her though the decision to tell them the entire time.

"_I have woken now to find myself_

_I'm lost in shadows of my own_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_Away from me.__"_

As the song and her dance ended, she looked at him. He smiled and nodded toward the group of people hiding to the side. She looked directly at the one she missed most and didn't take her eyes off of him until she was dismissed from the stage.

Tea Gardner was both proud of herself as well as nervous for what was to come. She knew that despite what his sometimes over exaggerated confidence, Seto Kaiba could not fix everything.

Especially her broken friendship with Yugi.

**Author's note: I don't know if this story is going to be any good. I don't even know if I'll finish it. I just started it because I've been somewhat depressed and needed a way to fell better. The song in case you didn't ****know,**** is "Away from me" by Evanescence. There is at least one other song that I want to incorporate into this "project" and it's called "Anywhere" also by Evanescence.**

**If it sucks, I'm sorry. If it ends up being any good, I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**-Jamie**


	2. Chapter 1 begining of the end

**I do not own anything.**

**Please don't sue me**

**Chapter 1- Beginning of the end.**

"I can't believe there's a week left and he still hasn't mentioned it!!!!" Tea Gardner said to a somewhat annoyed Mai Valentine. "Even Joey mentioned it to you! How can Yugi not say anything?"

Mai looked long and hard at the brunette across the table form her. "Is it possible that he just wants to leave it as a surprise? Maybe Yugi is planning something special, and he doesn't want to spoil the surprise." She stopped for a moment as Tea pondered the idea. "Besides, as you pointed out, there's a week left and _you_ still need a dress. That IS why we're at the mall. Any ideas?"

Tea sighed, deciding to left the subject go. She then brought her attention to the question at hand. "Well, I always wear blue because everyone always says that it goes well with my eyes. But I want something different this time. I just don't know what."

Mai smiled at the statement. "That darling, is why I'm here." She said standing. "Come with me."

The two girls wondered through the mall the entire afternoon and well into the evening with no luck. They were left with one store and not even Mai could afford it. "Well," Mai suggested, "It doesn't hurt to look. Maybe you'll find something that will give you an idea."

"I don't know, Mai. It would be my luck that I'll find a dress I love and won't be able to find anything like it. This is a store that Seto Kaiba would buy his clothes. I don't think that anything here has a knock off version." Tea tried to argue but Mai gave her a look saying 'Don't give me that crap.' Sighing once again, Tea said "Okay, we'll **look**."

The girls were almost immediately bombarded with a sales associate. Once the two said they were just looking, the associate left them, mumbling something snide about how the lower class shouldn't be allowed in the store.

Tea looked around hopeful that she'd see something she at least liked, even if she couldn't afford it. She'd noticed a few dresses that looked nice, but when she tried pointing them out to Mai, she realized that her companion was no longer by her side, but a few feet away holding the perfect dress. Mai grabbed her arm and dragged her to the sales associate, asking the direction of the fitting rooms.

After a few minutes Tea walked out wearing the light orange strapless dress. She'd felt as though someone was watching her, but then remembered she was there with Mai. "Ha! I knew orange would be perfect! Those art classes in High School paid off! I might not be an artist, but I learned some things! Orange is what's called a complementary contrast to blue." Mai said. "Well at least we know what color, so maybe we can go back through the other stores and try to find a cheaper one."

"Wait, you took art classes?" Tea asked.

"That's not the point! I—" Mai was cut short by the sales associate.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt, but our store is closing in a few minutes, would you please change so that we can bag the dress for you?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to waste your time ma'am but I can't afford this dress." Tea said sadly.

"Actually Miss Gsrdner, my manager has informed me that your dress has been paid for. I was also instructed to assist you in finding anything else that you may need. I believe the exact words were 'Don't worry about the cost.' I suppose you will need shoes as well as accessories?"

During the ride home, Tea was still in shock. "It had to be Yugi. But I can't believe that he would do this. I know he's got a lot of money invested from winning all of those tournaments, but wow."

"I think Joey said something about Yugi using the money to help his grandfather's store. I don't think that it was him, hun." Mai seemed to be pondering something. Tea sent her a questioning look. "Well I was just thinking that there could really be only one person who could afford to splurge that much on someone." She hesitated before saying, "Kaiba."

Tea busted out laughing at Mai's suggestion. "Kaiba hates all of us, why on earth would he do something so generous for me of all people? The girlfriend of his 'sworn enemy.' Come on Mai I could have sworn you knew better."

"I suppose you're right. I guess this'll be a mystery we'll never solve. Now that the shopping is done, all that's left is your hair."

Over the next few days Tea's excitement for her senior prom became somewhat rattled by Yugi, or rather the lack of having him around. The only one of the guys that had mentioned prom to her was Joey.

"How ya getting' dere, Tea? Ya's wantin' to get a ride from me and Mai?" he asked.

"Actually Joey, I think that would be a good idea. Yugi's been acting so weird lately, I wonder if he didn't forget all about it. And prom is tomorrow!"

Joey's face grew grim, but he covered it quickly. "We'll be atcha house by six." He said, hoping that she wouldn't notice his odd expression.

The next day, Tea woke up late, knowing that she would have a late night. She'd planned to do a lot of dancing so she needed her energy. She'd started getting angry at Yugi for not calling her and, though she loved them both, she had to get a ride with Joey and Mai.

She was ready by five thirty, and at six sharp her doorbell rang. She answered it to see Joey and Mai, who handed her a corsage that they'd picked to match her dress. Tea's parents were out of town, but told her to get many pictures. Also, leaving her money to have some done professionally.

The trio arrived just as the dance started and Tea was more than happy to start the dancing. About an hour into the dance she spotted Yugi and walked over to him.

"Yugi, I'd thought you'd forgotten about the dance. You hadn't said anything all month about it." She'd said.

"I'm sorry, Tea. I actually didn't give it much thought. I've had other things on my mind and I didn't realize what today was until Joey said something last night." He'd explained.

_ Not a very good explanation._ Tea thought. _Though, I did get the feeling that something was bothering him._ "Well, how about we go sit down and we can talk about what's bothering you." She suggested.

Yugi nodded and proceeded to find a seat far from anyone else. "I don't really know where to start…"

_"__And you take me over_

_Over again_

_I wonder how can I go on and on_

_when you want to bury my passion_

_You are the shell around_

_I cannot escape_

_and I swallow my pride__…"_

"Whatever it is Yugi, tell me. If you can't tell me, your girlfriend, who can you tell?"

_ "Entwined together now_

_It's time to pass it __over__(and you take me over, over again)_

_Entwined together now…"_

"It's hard to say…My feelings have…changed…" he started to say.

_"And you take me over_

_Over again_

_I wonder_

_how can I live on and on_

_when you want to live in a hurry_

_You are the wall__-that I-__That I have to remove_

_And I swallow__I swallow my pride…"_

" I know now isn't the right time…but I don't love you. I'm not really sure that I ever did. I'm sorry. Forgive me." He said as he stood up. She watched, numb as he walked away from her.

_"Entwined together now_

_It's time to pass it over_

_Entwined together now_

_Entwined forever_

_And__ you take me over_

_Over again…" _

She herself stood and ran, crying, in the direction of the door, running into something sturdy, that wrapped arms around her as she stood there and cried.

After a few minutes she looked up to see who she'd run into, only to see Seto Kaiba looking down at her with a sad look.

"I don't need any crap from you Seto Kaiba. I just don't." she said pulling away. He immediately grabbed her in his arms once again and told her "I know. I heard him. I think he's crazy."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that? You hate me. You hate all of us."

"No. I just don't understand you. I undetstand him even less. But let me ask you this. Why let that ruin your prom? You'll think I'm crazy for suggesting this, but revenge is one of the many things I'm good at. Would you not say that the best way to get back at him, is to enjoy your time while in the company of his enemy?"

_"Entwined together_

_Entwined forever_"

**Author's note: Okay so chapter one is done. Believe it or not but this is about four pages long. Thank you to my two reviewers for the prologue!**

**The song is "Entwined" by Lacuna Coil. It may not fit exactly with this chapter, but I thought it did with the "plot" of the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Jamie**


	3. Chapter 2 Moving on

**I'm too poor to own anything**

**Please don't sue me**

**Chapter 2****- ****Moving On**

She didn't go to sleep at all that night. Even when she returned home after a very strange ride home with one Seto Kaiba, Tea sat on her back porch staring up into the sky and watched the sun rise.

_Flashback_

_ "What do you say, Gardner? Make him pay for what he did to you.__ That kind of humiliation is not meant for anyone. Except that is, for those who put it upon someone else."_

_ "I don't know, __Kaiba__." Tea said sadly. "I'm not one for revenge. I know he hurt me, but I don't think that I'm capable of revenge."_

_ "Always the good one, Gardner.__ At least answer me this. He's the fool, so why should you suffer his mistake? You know I am not one for favors, but you can still enjoy your time. Though it will probably also piss off the Mutt, so I can always take you home after." _

_ Throughout the entire conversation his voice showed no ounce of warmth. Even so, Tea hugged him tightly and said "Thank you."_

_End Flashback_

"There may be hope for him." Tea thought aloud. "He may be a complete prick to the rest of us, but I've seen him with Mokuba. And last night, he saved me."

The following Monday held no sense of awkwardness for Tea. She walked straight up to the group of boys and pretended that nothing happened. Joey had thought that she was only putting up a brave front, but she later assured him that she wasn't. "Yes, it hurt, but I don't want to lose my best friend over something so stupid." She said confidently.

After classes, she was surprisingly approached by Yugi. "Tea, I've thought about what I said. I was wrong. I was afraid of how I felt for you, so I kept telling myself that it wasn't real, and that I didn't love you. Can we just write that conversation off as a horrible nightmare?"

Tea let out a thoughtful sigh before responding. "No Yugi. Because what will happen a month from now, or a week? Or even tomorrow? You may change your mind once again. Yes, we had good memories together. You were my first kiss after all. But you were also my best friend before and I want you to be my best friend now. We tried, and it didn't work. So can we move on?"

"Is there someone else, Tea? Is there someone that is preventing you from considering another try?"

She thought about Yugi's question and it seemed odd to her. _He's the one that was avoiding me. That question is so ridiculous. But it doesn't matter._ She thought. "No, Yugi. There is no one else. I don't even know if I want to date anybody anymore. I just want some time to be single. Live for myself. We graduate in a month. I'm moving out of my parent's house after that, remember?"

"I'm so sorry Tea, I can't believe I forgot. They've really put a lot of stress on you. How's the job working out?" Yugi asked

"Don't get me started. I'm hoping that come graduation I can find another job. This waitressing thing, though it gives me good money, and I can afford a small apartment, is really getting to me. I always dreaded being a cashier anywhere, but it looks pretty good now." Tea sighed as the two started walking away from the school.

"Cashiers, make less money though. How will you pay for everything?"

Tea's face grew a proud expression. "My schooling is being paid for by a small scholarship. Plus, remember all of the advanced placement classes I took? They count for my college. It sucks that I'm stuck going to a public college here in Domino, but it's a start."

The two stopped walking at this point and prepared to go in their separate directions. "Well, Tea." Yugi said. "I know you'll make it."

Later that night, Tea sat in her room and looked for one of her CDs to dance to. There was one song in particular that stuck in her mind.

_"Well you stole my heart_

_And I'll get it back_

_But look me in the eye babe_

_Tell __me why __ya __gonna__ love me like that_

_Why __ya __gonna__ love me like that__…__"_

It was true that she didn't want to save her relationship with Yugi. But she was still hurt on some level. She knew that getting angry wouldn't fix her hurt, but it wasn't until she started dancing that she realized just how hurt she was.

_"Well I've walked this world_

_Five times or more_

_And after all this walking babe_

_You still got me __crawlin__' on the floor_

_Crawlin__' on the floor_

_And I know this world keeps on turning_

_Keeps me yearning…"_

Tea knew that eventually things would go back to normal. Normal being from before they'd started dating. It would be normal, but not the same.

As the song continued she heard a knock on her door. "Tea, darling, we're home. We just wanted to let you know."

"Okay, mom, I'll be out in a few minutes." Tea replied.

_"How can you turn and walk away_

_Pretending everything's okay_

_How can you turn your back?_

_Tell me why __ya __gonna__ love me like that_

_Why __ya __gonna__ love me like that…" _

She walked down the stairs to see her parents sitting at the kitchen table. "Darling, have some cocoa. Tell us about this weekend." Mister Gardner said.

"Well Daddy, it depends on how you look at it. Yugi and I actually broke up. We decided that we're better off as friends. But I still had a great time. A….an acquaintance of mine spent the dance with me and took me home."

"Well that was nice of them. You didn't get any pictures then?" Missus Gardner asked.

"Actually I still got the pictures. I was amazed that my acquaintance actually agreed. He's not one for pictures."

"Ah well, was there anything else that happened?" Mister Gardner asked. Tea noticed that his tone was somewhat agitated. When Tea's expression became confused he continued. "We got a call from an old business friend. Congratulating us on finding your first apartment."

_"Well I thought you'd listen_

_But I'm shattered like broken glass_

_Well I thought that we'd be different babe_

_Yeah I thought that we would last._

_I thought that we would last._

_And I know this world keeps on spinning_

_Every minute that you're in it…"_

"So we decided, that since you're so interested and excited to live on your own. You can start as soon as possible. So start packing. You're to be gone by the end of the week. We're going out of town again in the morning and expect you to be gone by the time we return Saturday evening." Missus Gardner told her, with no emotion in her voice.

Tea nodded, numb, and walked back up the stairs. The CD player still playing the song.

_"How can you turn and walk away_

_Pretending everything's okay_

_How can you turn your back?_

_Tell me why __ya__gonna__ love me like that_

_Why __ya__gonna__ love me like that…" _

Not thinking about her homework she began taking things out of her drawers and setting them to the side. She didn't look up as her mother opened her door and brought her boxes for her things. She just proceeded to place the things to the side into the cursed boxes. Her trance blocked everything out except the lyrics to the song that was being repeated.

_"Love me or leave me baby don't lead me on_

_With loving like yours believe me I'm better off_

_I'm better off alone…"_

Time went by fast and by the time she managed to look at her clock, she realized that it was nearly three in the morning and she had to go to school in a mere four hours. By that time she'd collapsed on her bed and cried.

_ How can this happen?_ She thought sobbing. _I know it was a shock to them, but could they really have…_ Tea sobbed, attempting to finish the thought. But as she looked around at the boxes she knew the thought was inevitable.

_ Did they really just …_ "Disown me?"

**Author's note: Another four pages. ****The song is "Love me like that" by Michelle Branch. ****I'm wanting to make these chapters longer, but I can't seem to. It's only very slightly SHORTER than chapter one. **

**I'm evil. I know. I'm pretty much putting all of my frustrations out on Tea. But things will get better for her. I promise. But then it will get bad again. Remember the prologue? Well if it works out, the prologue will also be the last chapter. So it will be a duplicate, then there will be an Epilogue. That is assuming that I can bring myself to finish.**

**Thank you to my reviewers! I didn't think I'd get any this early.**

**-Jamie**


	4. Chapter 3 Something Missing

**I'm too poor to own anything**

**Please don't sue me**

**Chapter ****3- Something Missing**

_"Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

The week went by slowly for Tea, who took notice of hardly any of it. Rather than tell her friend's of the true reasons, she'd called Mai, hoping to be able to use her car to transport her things and solemnly moved in to her small apartment. She hardly remembered signing the paperwork, or unpacking her boxes.

None of the guys asked her about her sudden depression, or why she'd decided to move three weeks ahead of schedule. It wasn't because they didn't wonder or care, it was because they were afraid the subject would break her.

_"Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

It was a silent agreement that the subject was off limits. They knew that Tea's home life wasn't as good as it first appeared, and that the last couple of years brought a lot of pressure to her. They knew that it was a hard decision for her to have decided on living on her own in the first place. They didn't want to make it worse by bringing up the subject until she was ready.

The weeks before final exams and graduation passed, and suddenly the day had come, and Tea had felt more lonely than ever. As each of the students lined up, Tea looked at the only other person who didn't have someone to watch her walk across stage. It was hard for her not to, because he was the valedictorian, and she was the salutatorian. She was surprised at his speech. She supposed that someone wrote it for him.

"The years bring many things. There are many of us who believe that life from now on will be easy. And there are a few, that see nothing but hardships ahead. Even fewer, are the realistic ones that know that life comes with a little bit of both. Yes, some of us are more lucky than others. To the lucky ones, be grateful. And the unlucky? It can always be worse, you too should be grateful. It will get better eventually." As he turned to sit back down, Tea swore that Seto Kaiba had looked right at her.

Her speech had come next. She's written it a long time before, which she was silently grateful for. There was just a minor adjustment that she'd suddenly decided on.

_"Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?""_

"Friends and family. Eighteen years have passed by for most of us. To the parents, life went by fast. To my fellow classmates, it seems that for most of us it has gone by too slow. But now it's time for us to live in the real world. There's no going back. Our only choice now is to continue forward and live out our hopes and dreams.

"There are a few people that I want to thank for staying with me this long. And for helping me in my darkest hours." She thought of Kaiba for one small second and continued. "Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and of course Duke. Thank you guys for standing by me. I love you all so much for that. Also my teachers. There are also a few others who I'm sure would rather remain nameless. You'll never know how grateful I am." She thought of Kaiba once again and wondered if he would pick up on the reference. Her speech continued on for a few more minutes, and she sat down.

The ceremony lasted for another hour, and afterwards, she found herself next to Kaiba once more, as it was the tradition for the valedictorian and salutatorian to have a picture together. They would each receive a copy, and Tea wondered what Kaiba would do with his.

_"Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Tea soon returned to her empty apartment where she decided to sleep a little before the post-graduation festivities began at the school. She's vowed that even though she was alone, she would enjoy herself on her big day.

After a few hours she woke up hungry and made herself dinner. She still had a while before having to head back to the school so she turned once again to her only ventilation from the world. Dancing. She turned on what had become one of her favorite songs.

_"And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..."_

It made her feel better to dance. It was something she'd always turned to when life got rough. It was, however, also one of the reasons that her life was so hard.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "You're honestly going to sit there and tell us that you're going to waste your life on dance? How can you be so irresponsible, Tea? You have so much potential, and yet you choose to waste it on something so…demeaning to our family!" Tea sat stunned at her mother's reaction. She'd hoped that her parents would be supportive of her decision, and help her with her plans__. They'd promised her when she was little that they would have a plan for her college education and tuition, but she didn't realize that it meant not having any say in her own life._

_ But to say that dance was demeaning? That was almost too much for Tea. Her mother's reaction was bad enough, her father's was much worse. "We're not paying for this. If you want to waste your life on dance, then fine. Have at it. But if you expect us to help you in paying tuition, you are sadly mistaken. You're on your own."_

_END FLASHBACK_

It was that conversation that made Tea decide to get a job, possibly move out. Her parents both had very high end jobs. Her mother was an important lawyer. Her firm very eagerly represented KaibaCorp and Tea knew how significant that was, because she knew Kaiba only went for the best.

Her father, was one of Domino General Hospital's best doctors. He'd seen and done almost everything. To the two of them, Tea's passion was nothing. They wanted her to follow in their footsteps, and because she didn't, though she graduated second in her class, she was a failure. The idea seemed ridiculous, but ridiculous or not, it still hurt.

Time had taught Tea that happiness didn't last long.

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

When the song ended, Tea decided that it was time to head over to Domino High School for the graduation festivities. When she'd gotten there the first thing that she noticed was a sign that said "Pick Up Your Prom Pictures Here." The last kind thing her parents did was pay for those pictures.

She hesitated before she walked over and picked her pictures up. The envelope was thin. She'd ordered an 8x10 of herself, and the rest were a combination of two 5x7s and wallets. She noticed that the only two of her and Kaiba were the 5x7s. "I guess I can give him one. He probably won't want it, but at least I tried. I'll have to send one of the wallets on over to Mokuba as well."

The night dragged on. Yugi and the others all tried to make it easier for Tea, but she still left with a solemn, almost stoic, mood.

Once again the days passed by quickly and soon Tea was working a new job and had been living on her own for nearly three months. She didn't admit to Yugi that her cashiering job wasn't going to last her much longer and that she would have to put school off a while longer to work another job. It was hard for her to remember the good and easy days, but for some reason when she got home every night, she would see the prom picture and it would all be okay.

She'd also noticed that her friends had seemed to get on with life. Tristan had gone off on some adventure, Duke had his company, and Yugi was constantly dueling. Serenity was in America with her mother, which left only Joey and Mai. The two had gotten engaged not two long after Joey's graduation, and seemed to take it upon themselves to restock Tea's small fridge.

Tea had procrastinated sending the prom pictures to Kaiba, but eventually sent them with a short letter explaining the picture for Mokuba, and to also say 'thank you.' It surprised her when she saw Joey's reaction, or lack thereof, to seeing said picture.

A few days later, Tea was behind her cash register at a not so popular clothing store. She looked up to see a familiar face. She walked out from behind the counter and was almost toppled by the small boy.

"Gosh, Mokuba, I missed you too!" Tea laughed, for the first time in almost five months.

**Author's note: The song is "Missing" by Evanescence.**

**Okay, this is where it KINDA gets better for Tea. ****There's**** still a lot of problems though.**

**I was asked why Tea's parents disowned her. ****The answer?**** Well there really isn't one. The ****Gardners**** aren't really great of people. Did they maliciously set out to hurt Tea? No. But they won't truly be sorry their actions either. As stated in this chapter, to them, she is a failure.**

**I think this one was a little longer. The story is actually going faster than I thought. I don't think it will last long. I'm hoping to at least get to ten chapters. And this is the third.**

**Thank you again to all my reviewers!!**


	5. Chapter 4 Hiding Scars

**I'm too poor to own anything**

**Please don't sue me**

**Chapter 4- Hiding Scars.**

"Tea!! I haven't seen you since yours and big brother's graduation! You look so tired!" The small boy exclaimed.

"Leave it to you Mokuba, always telling nothing but the truth." Tea smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "So what are you doing here, kiddo? This doesn't strike me as the place your brother would go. Nothing here is custom made."

"Actually, I don't really know. Big Brother just decided to come in here for some reason. And as soon as I walked in the door, I saw you, so I came over." Mokuba stopped to think for a second. "Actually, I don't know where Seto went."

Tea's face grew an even larger as an idea formed in her head._ Well I AM a cashier, I can always page him.__ I don't think __Mokuba__ took any notice of WHAT section he's in, and if he did I __gotta__ give this kid more credit._ Tea thought. She then picked up the phone and pushed the button for the loud speaker. "Seto Kaiba, please come to the intimate's register. Your party is waiting. Seto Kaiba, please come to the intimate's register. Your party is waiting."

She started laughing as Mokuba's eyes grew wide in terror, but the small boy soon started his own fit of laughter. The pair laughed even harder when they saw Kaiba walking sheepishly into the department. She giggled slightly when he walked to her register.

_"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I __wanna__ hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I __wanna__ hold you high and steal your pain…"_

"Mokuba, is there a reason why you are _here_ of all places?" Kaiba asked before he looked up at Tea. "I see…" he looked at Tea again. "You're looking…well, Gardner." Tea blushed slightly at the comment.

"Why, thank you Mister Kaiba, who look well yourself. Is there anything I can help you with?." She asked politely.

"No thank you. We were just leaving, come on Mokuba." Kaiba said before turning around to leave.

"You should be leaving as well Ms. Gardner, you're shift is up." Tea turned to see her manager, Hisoka waiting to relieve her. "Go home. You've been working too hard." The tall raven haired woman frowned, at the brunette.

"Well, Hisoka, that is how you taught me! But I can see when I am no longer wanted." She said smiling as she walked to the computer nearby to punch out. She didn't see the two brothers still conversing until Mokuba spoke.

"Hey, Tea, do you want to come eat with us?"

Tea hesitated at first until she saw the small boy's wide eyes. She then looked at the older Kaiba brother before looking back at the small boy and responding. "Well I suppose I can, if it's not too much trouble on your brother. Where do you want to go squirt?"

"PIZZA!!!" the boy exclaimed as he ran to the limo waiting outside. The ride didn't last long before the trio heard a ringing noise. Each looked at their cell phones before Mokuba realized it was his.

Tea became slightly zoned out, not wanting to listen to the boy's conversation. She was thinking back to that day at prom, when Kaiba had more than willing been there for her, and then he showed up tonight, when she was trying to figure out what insignificant food she was going to consume to hold her off until the next pay check, and offered to take her to dinner. Rather, Mokuba did. She didn't notice that the youngest Kaiba brother was no longer in the limo with them and that Seto Kaiba was staring at her.

She jumped when he suddenly spoke.

_"__'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And__ I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore…"_

"Since Mokuba will no longer be accompanying us, I don't suppose you'd mind something a bit more fancy than pizza? My treat of course."

"No that's fine." She said quietly. "I'd ask what you've been up to since graduation, but I suppose that's a bit redundant."

"You'd be right of course. Not much time to do anything other than run a company. It saddens me a little to see that Mokuba is growing up so fast. He went to see his friend Jenice. I say he's too young for girls, but he doesn't seem to think so." Tea smiled at Kaiba's musing. "And you?"

"It's been a struggle. I was hoping to be able to pay for this first semester at the local public college, but circumstances have led to a different outcome. I was waitressing for a while, but the harassment was too much for me so I ended up at the clothing store. It's slightly less money, but I can keep my sanity. It's kinda sad though that I have to wait another semester before I can start classes."

Kaiba thought of her response, but sat quietly throughout dinner. The only conversation the two had was about Mokuba, even on the ride home. Tea had invited him up for coffee. He looked intently around her small apartment. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." He nodded, sitting on the couch. He noticed a sheet of paper and let his curiosity get the best of him. It didn't take him long to notice that it was a list of classes that Tea was planning to take.

Tea eventually returned with two cups of coffee and sat down next to him on the couch.

_" The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I __wanna__ hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I __wanna__ hold you high and steal your pain__…"_

Once again time passed without much conversation. Kaiba eventually dismissed himself and Tea walked him to the door. "Thank you for dinner, Kaiba."

Not knowing what possessed him, Kaiba leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away he said "it was my pleasure." And retreated down the hallway. Tea stood mystified with her index finger at her lips.

A couple of weeks later Tea received a letter in the mail from Domino City Public college, confirming her schedule for the semester. She called them right away to see how she was registered, seeing as how she could be registered when she never signed any paperwork. They explained to her that she'd received a private scholarship from a local business and that the classes she was signed up for were generic and required classes. If she wished to change any of them she could come down the registration office at any time. She thanked them greatly and sat at her kitchen table crying with joy. She then looked at her schedule once more and noticed that most of the classes were nowhere near generic and required. She'd taken those in high school. Furthermore, she noticed that they were the exact same classes that she had written down on the paper that was on her coffee table two weeks before.

"I haven't seen that paper since the morning of the day Kaiba was here…"

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And__ I don't feel right when you're gone away__"_

"Local business…"

**Author's note: I apologize greatly for the long update. And that it's so short. I almost gave up on this story because the inspiration for it, my "****kaiba****" so to speak**** no longer ****exhisted****. But after a couple of weeks I realized that the same reason why I had given ****up,**** was my main reason for continuing. My real life ****Kaiba**** may be away from me for the time being, and he may always be, but I decided to finish this because of him. This was for him when it started, it'll be for him when it ends.**

**The song is "Broken" by ****Seether****. I wrote this chapter listening to the version with Amy Lee.**

**It may be a long time before I can get another chapter up. It all kind of depends on the situations in my own life.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**jamie**


End file.
